1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to novel products of reaction and to their use as lubricant and fuel additives. More particularly, it relates to products of reaction between alkoxylated amines and dihydrocarbyl phosphites and to their use in the stated media.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
The metal surfaces of machinery or engines operating under heavy or normal loads wherein metal is undergoing metal to metal contact even when being lubricated. Thus, there is always metal wear which can be excessive, since lubricants often used to protect metal surfaces do not completely prevent wear at the points of metal to metal contact. Consequently, the performance of the machine or engine will suffer, and in aggravated cases the machine or engine may become completely inoperative from excessive wear caused by the friction.
There have been many attempts to devise additive systems to improve the friction and antiwear properties of a lubricant. The phosphate derivatives of the present invention are believed to be capable of overcoming some of the deficiencies of prior art additives and to provide lubricating oil and fuel compositions with enhanced friction characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,971 describes a class of metal phosphonates which are disclosed as having properties which prevent breakdown of oils at high temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,374 discloses the alkali metal salts of certain alkyl alkylphosphonic acids as defoamants in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,097 teaches an engine crankcase lubricating oil containing a dihydrocarbyl hydrocarbylphosphonate, which oil exhibits reduced friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,727 discloses lubricating oil compositions containing certain salts of oxygen-containing esters of phosphorus. The esters are phosphonates similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,971.
However, no art is known that teaches or suggests the phosphate ester of the present compositions.